


Chasing The Sun

by ViolaWong



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWong/pseuds/ViolaWong





	Chasing The Sun

姜承禄敲门的时候，空调温度低得不行，喻文波被外头敲门声惊醒，感觉自己被冻傻了。  
而姜承禄还在外头轻笑，嘴里说着他自以为关心的话：“Jackey，一个人躲房间里哭吗？”  
姜承禄很耐心，敲几下，等一下，声音里是难掩的笑，本来也许在别人来那就是亲切点的暖意，在姜承禄脸上怎么看怎么像嘲讽。  
喻文波心里不禁骂道，哭你马勒戈壁，可别来烦老子。可姜承禄怎么可能听呢？他果然直接推开了门，坐在了喻文波的床边。  
喻文波的床又冷又硬，他正把自己浑身裹上被子，想汲取点温度，抵御空调的冷风，姜承禄已经啪的一下把空调关了。干脆利落地让喻文波来不及骂他。  
喻文波生气地挺起身，非常非常不舒服地靠在硬挺的床板上，他肚子已经开始疼了。姜承禄看过去的时候，喻文波垂着头按亮手机，只有手机的光打在他的脸上，即使是这么暗的灯光，也很难让人忽视这极端不健康的脸色。喻文波一向白，但现在是那种透明的青白，眼睛下面有厚厚一层黑，嘴唇没有血色。  
说实话，这种落魄的样子的确很美。姜承禄觉得甚至美得有了些艺术感，像他从小坐在老师的小房间里学画画，英格斯的黑白画苍白又狂野，在阳光的直射下所有的光线都变成了灰色的阴影。看起来很像喻文波的眼睛。其实姜承禄很喜欢画画，和英雄联盟里杀来杀去的那种刺激和兴奋不同，画画带给他的快乐更温和一些的，更慢一些的。姜承禄的视角看过去，这样灰暗的喻文波甚至有些诗意的美。  
但上场比赛打得快吐血的喻文波可真的没什么耐心，他看到姜承禄坐下来就立刻爆炸，丢开了手机就要往床下爬。姜承禄一把把他拉住了，低声说：“不许走。”  
他用的是韩文，喻文波当然听不懂，只是推开他：“我要去吃饭了。”  
“Jackey不要走好不好。”姜承禄把他拉了回来，还在笑。昏暗的光有些氤氲，柔化了姜承禄的脸的轮廓，让他尖锐粗砺的线条也变得温柔了起来。  
只不过与此同时手里的动作却绝不是那么温柔，他拉住喻文波的手臂，拽着他，最终还是把他按回了床上不顾一切的亲吻。他们像是不知道天荒地老一样地接吻，或者说，是姜承禄单方面地在汲取着喻文波的气息。直到喻文波开始推搡他去获取氧气，那时候早就没有了再继续和他拉扯的力气，大口大口地喘着气，口水无意识地顺着下颌流下来。  
姜承禄高兴地用嘴唇蹭着他的下颌，描绘着他的脸颊的线条。  
艰难赢下来的比赛不比输了的更舒服点。在低温空调里吹了几个小时，一个喷嚏打下来，所有的毛病一下子就找上了喻文波，他靠药物或者是意志力压了老久的玩意儿，那些腰疼胃疼眼睛疼，让他又像个斗败的公鸡一样的泄了气。姜承禄看着他笑，于是喻文波也不反抗了，瘫倒在床上，微微掀起眼：“要做就做，盯着我干什么。”他不耐烦地说。  
姜承禄笑着，依旧看他，手指擦过他的脸，蹭过他的长长的眼睫毛，在他的眼睛边摩挲着。他说：“今天Jackey没有哭。”  
喻文波脑子里蹭一下冒了火，简直是火冒三丈，想起那次掉眼泪他就生气这人还蹬鼻子上脸了。他喀嘣喀嘣磨着牙，张嘴就要咬姜承禄一口，被一把扣住了下颌。喻文波被制裁了，用手去推姜承禄，但是也推不开，只剩下心里大骂姜承禄真不是东西。  
丝毫没察觉自己被大骂的姜承禄，还在笑眯眯看着喻文波，歪着头：“赢了以后Jackey就不会哭，就不会逃跑。”到底是姜承禄的中文不太好，这些话说的喻文波心惊胆战的，不知道他想指什么。但听着就不免慌张，最终连手也失守，又被束住在了身后，人也被圈在了怀里。  
姜承禄抱紧他，贴着他问：“Jackey回答我，赢了就不会跑，对吗？”  
喻文波恶狠狠地下意识反驳：“关你屁事。”  
姜承禄不以为意：“今天还在难受吗，还吐了吗？”  
喻文波不理他。  
“别想着逃，我一直盯着呢。”姜承禄笑着亲着喻文波的鬓角，吻过他的脸。他总是笑，但是这笑背后却总是在说，不许走，不许退役，不许转队，不许不在我身边。姜承禄的控制欲总是令人窒息，看起来却只是野兽单纯的领地意识。就像此刻还在笑：“放心，以后会赢的，不会再让你吐的。”身上的动作却是解开了喻文波的裤子，伸进去手，粗糙地揉捏着他的后腰。  
喻文波根本挣扎不过，气得口出恶言：“我现在吐你身上。”  
然而姜承禄只是吃吃地笑，他一路顺着他的后背往上摸，最终把他圈在怀里，让他坐在自己的大腿上慢慢吃进去阴茎。姜承禄把这个小家伙完全困在手臂里，这是他们第一次用这样的姿势。这样的姿势里，他们紧紧环抱在一起，姜承禄能轻而易举地捂住喻文波的小肚子。他不自觉揉了揉那上面的软肉，让喻文波紧张地抓住了他的手。他注意到喻文波惊恐的目光落在自己的手上，也不知道这个小家伙到底在害怕什么。不过喻文波在他怀里永远像个小幼犬一样瑟瑟发抖，姜承禄也已经习惯了，但喻文波既然不喜欢，那姜承禄就不摸这儿了吧。他想着，手又往上移，覆在了肋骨分明的胸口，然后他又好奇了，忍不住伸手捏着喻文波的两个小乳噐头，捻捏着、按压着、扯动着。喻文波的身体总像是没有发育完全一样，除了这些天越发柔软的小肚子以外，哪儿都没有肉，胸口平坦的没有一点儿起伏。但姜承禄却仿佛不甘心，一定要揉弄着那白白软软的胸口，下身用力地把人顶撞起来，让喻文波在他的身上起伏，直到这个小家伙尖叫着喘着气，在他的撞击中射了出来。  
喻文波最后射出来的时候很紧张，胸口异样的疼痛和麻痒让他头昏眼花，身后和胸口都是电流通过一样的酥麻，最终被操得尖叫起来，射精的时候他甚至以为有什么东西也从自己的胸口也流了出来。  
喻文波被姜承禄抱在怀里，近乎被锁在身体里一样，最后只剩下失神地盯着房门口，嘴角和下颌都是淌下来的口水，他也懒得清理了。就这么依偎着，倒像是他们真的密不可分。  
这到底算什么关系呢，几乎就是苟且的。他们之间似乎只有野兽般的捕猎和无穷的宣泄，姜承禄只有输了比赛才会来找他，每次都只想干他，简直就是姜承禄发泄情绪的工具人。喻文波有时候恨恨地想。  
他们在无数次输了比赛以后抱在一起撕咬对方，甚至于蛮荒，像两个小畜牲，全是本能，只有性。哪里有一点温情脉脉的样子。但是姜承禄却每次都在射在他身上的时候，深情不已地说：“Jackey，我真的喜欢你。”  
喻文波抬头凝视他，无话可说。  
他心想，姜承禄可真是个大骗子，他可真不要脸。喻文波又不好了，他已经快被姜承禄骗倒了。

是的，喻文波怀孕了。  
这把他吓坏了很长一段时间。没有生理常识的他在刚开始的一两个月完全不知道发生了什么，他从来没有过热噐潮，自从打职业就开始服用着过量的抑制剂，也没有被任何人标记过或者咬过，他以为自己根本没有这个能力。他觉得自己没准儿是个天选之子——不会生孩子的那种Omega，可以潇洒地跟人当炮友，能和任何一种性征的人谈恋爱，想想还挺酷的。  
他还太小了。所以第一次在训练赛后直接晕倒的时候，喻文波以为自己得了绝症，结合吐的症状来看搞不好是胃癌晚期。  
谢天谢地要感谢IG的不正规的运营，没有每年定时的官方体检，也没有人在喻文波晕了几次以后强制把他扭送医院。跟喻文波口头确认了两回，他嘴里说啥事没有，其他人也就信了，苏小落也没有再往下继续抓着不放。也幸亏如此，才不至于最后病历单甩到所有人脸上，把喻文波这混乱的天杀的状况曝光于天下，至少给他留了一点起码的颜面。  
喻文波猜想自己得像个在私企前线打拼的职场Omega那样工作到破羊水的前几天才敢请假，还得溜出去生个小孩就立刻回来赶紧工作。但他转念想，就觉得自己不可能做得到，他怎么可能偷偷瞒着那么多人把这个小孩生下来，还得找个谁也不知道的地方把人藏好了，再陪着拉扯长大？这也太难了吧。  
或者总有一天要打掉。他想打职业，他想继续比赛，就一定要打掉他，不能让任何人发现这件事。  
一旦开始想这件事的时候，喻文波的时间就慢下来了。他开始反复设想，只要闲下来，他就在心里想这件事，反复酝酿着、踌躇着、咀嚼着，一遍遍地思考这件事的细节。他一天天的想，日子也就一天天的过下去了。  
他有事没事摸着自己的小肚子，确认着里头的动静，有时候摸到有东西动了，他又会高兴好一会儿。可过一会儿又是焦虑，时喜时悲，就这样不安定的，简直是冰火两重天。  
他总怀疑自己没过几天就会被人揪出来，被全联盟发现，苏小落会气晕，校长会立刻开了他，那时候姜承禄必然会非常非常生气，自己瞒着他干了这么大一件坏事，肚子里揣了这样一个东西。  
他们怎么会是同一个孩子的父母呢，这太令人无法置信了。喻文波摸了摸自己的肚子，那个小东西在亲密接触了一回自己的父亲以后显得欢快的不行，贪婪地汲取着父亲的信息素，让他哪哪都有点疼，尤其是胸口，喻文波自怀孕以后第一次正视自己的胸，那里被揉了以后有些发胀，开始第一次提醒喻文波这里就是他今后要泌噐乳的地方。这又让喻文波吓坏了。  
他和姜承禄明明只是上个床，结果自己给他弄了这么大一个麻烦，喻文波摸着肚子想，姜承禄可能会非常烦恼吧。还会生他的气，搞不好连队友都做不成了，比赛都打不了了，明年也不会有战队聘用他了吧。一想到打不了比赛，喻文波还是伤心的。  
如果打不了了以后能干什么呢。喻文波有时候一个人坐在房间里，摸着肚子想着。  
之前他们在巴黎，苏小落和藏马来找他的那个夜晚，图穷匕见之后藏马也问过他这个问题。他们问他：“你退役了以后，还能干啥呢。”  
两个成年人把他锁在房里问话，再关心关切都有点像恐吓了，喻文波根本还没想好，只好吞吞吐吐瞎编：“去——回家开直播吧。”  
藏马微笑：“一直走电竞这条路是真的很辛苦，我以为我们有好好帮你。”成年人这样说道。  
小孩子被他说得接不上话，只能呆呆听着。  
藏马又说：“只做直播不行吧，能做几年呢，你还这么年轻。”他和苏小落两人一个唱红脸一个唱白脸，把喻文波说得心里七上八下的忐忑。“到底是什么原因想走了呢，我们看看，有没有解决方案？”  
喻文波答不上来。  
苏小落大约没跟人说过他的情况，但此刻一直狐疑地盯着他，眯着眼观察他的神情，喻文波被他看得心虚，也不知道他到底知道了什么，真想找个地洞躲起来。“没啥特别的原因——没有什么的——”  
“你知道现在转会我们来不及找人，以及度过不了磨合期吧。”苏小落又说了一遍。  
喻文波被打了个措手不及，一慌神，不免就嘴笨起来，最终他嗫喏地说：“——我会好好规划的。”说得十分羞愧，几乎难以启齿。  
喻文波没敢想过以后这个问题。  
以后这个词太遥远了，他只敢想他之后的几个月，一年，最多两年，他太慌张了，才把退役这件事提出来，想赶紧逃跑，想先把眼前的坎儿过去了再说——哪还能想到更多事呢？  
他哪里懂那么多呢，如果不退役跑路，难道真的要把这个小东西打掉吗。喻文波一想起这个就百般纠结，当然除了慌乱就还有害怕。  
他这样纠结着，时间也就一天天过去了。这一拖就拖到了S10，开春了也没人发现这件事，他肚子里的小问题也没人发现。没准儿还是因为喻文波太瘦了，长一点儿肉，看起来就像是贴了点膘。又或者是这个小婴儿实在太小了，太不健康了，厚衣服一裹，没人看得出异样。  
可喻文波侥幸之余，又不免在想，自己该不会哪天在赛场突然就出大事吧，那要是因为这个输了比赛自己岂不是人没了。他想着乱七八糟的，拖了大半年也没做好自己身体里有个小生命的准备。  
说到底他才刚成年，他都不知道他爸妈发现了会不会打断他的腿。


End file.
